A photoelectric conversion module has a transmitter for converting an electric signal to an optical signal and/or a receiver for converting an optical signal to an electric signal. The transmitter has a light-emitting element and a driver circuit chip for driving the light-emitting element. The receiver has a light-receiving element and an amplifier circuit for amplifying a signal current generated in the light-receiving element. Hereinafter, the light-emitting element and the light-receiving element are referred to as an optical element. The driver circuit and the amplifier circuit are referred to as a circuit chip.
It is preferable that an interconnection between the optical element and the circuit chip has small length and a mounting are is reduced, in order to downsize the photoelectric conversion module. U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,474 discloses a photoelectric conversion module in which an optical element is laminated on a surface of a circuit chip.